


Lover's Leap

by NekoMida



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: The Queen has been working entirely too hard getting the ministrations of Hell underway. Lilith wishes to ease her mind.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 39
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Lover's Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediAnnieScrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/gifts).



> Some domestic fluff is at hand. References are made to the previous seasons of CAOS, though there are spoilers for season 3 if it hasn't been viewed yet. 
> 
> I imagine Lilith shifting between looking like Mrs. Wardwell and her human form, perhaps even a bit of her demon form as well. Imagine ever-shifting under the human gaze.

Each day in Hell made Sabrina a bit more sure in her step, that it was her rightful place to be on the throne. Satan was locked away, chained in the deepest parts of the kingdom, further than the ninth circle, and hidden so that only she could find him. Her aide, Lilith, had been most instrumental in the takeover, guiding her and directing her in such a way that Sabrina’s heart was in her hands. But she was not her father, and Madam Satan was granted a position just under her own, as was promised years ago. Not quite ruling Hell, but just as good, in Sabrina’s eyes; it was better not to have the rest of the royal court sneering at her through their misjudgements and antiquated ideas.  
Tonight, dinner had been brought to the innermost chambers, a place of hallowed reverence for everyone except for Lilith and herself. After all, a queen was nothing without a consort to rely on for when times became too rough or an understanding was needed. And Lilith understood all too well what it meant to be a demon and a human all at once, something Sabrina was desperately clinging to in spite of being told to choose a side. There were no sides, truly; only a victor and those trampled underfoot, hopefully by the delicate bones in the Queen’s heels.

“Things are running smoothly, it seems. The Infernal Court seems to be taking well to the plans that you’ve set aside for us, including the...day planner.” Lilith’s lips twitched into an almost-smile, though her eyes flashed dangerously. Sabrina’s silly little notebook held hours of detailed work and dedication to furthering Hell and its conquests, though she couldn’t say that it was particularly in the vein of Satan’s ways. There was far less blood and the parchment was just paper, not the skin of the damned that had been tanned and worked into usable leather hides.

“As I suspected it would. Putting Caliban in his place has become quite...enjoyable.” Sabrina removed the heavy, gilded crown from her head, setting it aside on the dressing table as she slid the slippers from her tired feet so that they would rest. “Giving him just a taste of freedom just for him to lose it again, forever sealed away in Judas’ eternal torment.” 

Lilith smiled at the thought, the cruelty of the punishment fitting of the crime, though of course it would be the teenage Queen who would think of something so petty yet so effective. “And yet there are still those who think that your father should be restored to his throne. I take it you’ve hidden him well in the depths?”

“So that no one should ever find him again, lest his heart burst into thousands of pieces and his blood rain from the sky.” Sabrina pursed her lips, the red lipstick fitting against the golden dress and coiffed hair. Lilith thought she looked elegant, regal in a way that hadn't captured her attention for years; it was only fitting that her celestial blood would make any mortal or demon with sense fall into a lulling security and devotion to their mistress.

Hands gesturing towards the table, Lilith opened up several of the dishes, still steaming. “A few of your favorites, and a few of my own. None of it is rotten or human, I can assure you.” Her poor mistress had yet to embrace her demon side fully, something that was mildly annoying to Lilith, but there would come a day when she would be feeding the very best bits of the sinner’s flesh to the Queen.

Sabrina sat, noting the black and red candles lit, and the elegant decor--this seemed much more than just a regular dinner. If, she suspected, it was a kind gesture on Lilith’s part, then it would almost be date-like. The only thing missing would be the horror movie beforehand, though the Queen supposed that she was living a horror movie now; no need to watch horror when one could inflict it with so much as a micro-twitch of a finger in the right direction. A date after doing the hellish work required to rule an entire country would be just the thing she needed, and Sabrina had a gut feeling that Lilith had planned it that way. All that remained was the correct date dinner…

“Sandwiches from Cerberus’ Books?” Sabrina’s eyes lit up, noting the bright red cherry soda-float that the bookstore was known for in its cafe. “And a cherry soda-float? Lilith, you’ve outdone yourself. What sort of favor are you hoping you’ll get in return?”

Youthful cheeks smiled back at Sabrina, shaking a mane of chestnut-colored hair. “Nothing at all. It’s a pleasure just being able to make you smile. I figured you could use a bit of a...refresher, with everything that’s happened in the past few months. I remembered that these things make you...happy...so I attempted to bring them here.” Weeks had been spent planning out this particular dinner, and learning how to transport appropriate food from the mortal realm to Hell. It seemed like the effort had not been in vain, bringing a bit of joy to Lilith’s own heart as her Queen smiled at her, ruby lips perked into a sly smile.

“Do I detect a loving gesture from you, Lilith? It’s unlike you but I have to say, it’s one Heaven of a surprise.” Standing so that they were equal, Sabrina ran a hand through Lilith’s long locks, feeling the silken strands run between her fingers as they found purchase at the base of the elder witch’s skull, drawing her in for a soft kiss. “What would I do without you?”

A smile formed on Lilith’s blossom-shaped lips, savoring the reward from her Queen, before her eyes grew darker, more intense. “Let’s hope you never find out, Sabrina.” If Lilith had her way, she’d make sure that the Queen would rule over Hell until the very cosmos sank upon itself, the adipose of youth deceptively still on both of their faces. “But for now, my Queen, let us partake in your favorite treats. And then...perhaps a movie of your liking.”


End file.
